Recuerdos Borrados
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Cada vez que Himeno y Hayate están juntos es como si pudieran reconocerse el uno al otro... como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo atrás, pero ninguno de los dos recuerda nada ¿Serán imaginaciones suyas?
1. Capitulo 1 Tulipan

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos estan reservados por Junichi Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos Borrados<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Tulipán **

—¡No puede ser! ¡Se ha escapado! ¡A cruzado la barrera!

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules corría por un barrio de una ciudad que para él era desconocida. Un Tyipi de Leafania se había escapado al mundo de los humanos y sin duda si alguien veía una bolita de plumas rosada volando por ahí las cosas se iban a poner feas y quién recibiría el castigo sería él pues el animalito se había escapado mientras le tocaba patrullabar.

Hayate dobló en la esquina y se encontró con un parque, pero era demasiado tarde, para su mala suerte alguien ya había encontrado a Tyipi.

—Vaya eres muy raro y bonito —dijo una niña arrodillada en el pasto mientras observaba curiosa al Tyipi rosa que volaba frente a ella de un lado al otro.

Hayate esperó parado a unos metros detrás de ella observándola, la niña se percató poco tiempo después que alguien la miraba.

—Hola —dijo ella sonriéndole

Hayate nunca había visto nada igual, aquella niña le pareció muy risueña..

—¿Eres dueño de esta cosilla tan bonita? —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Algo así —contestó él dudoso

—Waaa es tan suave… —dijo acariciando a Tyipi.

La niña traía puesto un vestidito de curioso estampado en tulipanes amarillos, a Hayate le pareció que ella en sí parecía un tulipán, uno rojo, uno muy bonito.

Himeno se acercó a Hayate, lo miró de pies a cabeza y dio vueltas alrededor de él, le parecía que la ropa que usaba ese niño era rara.

—Bueno ¿Termina ya quieres? Adelante búrlate de mi ropa —dijo Hayate sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

No era la primera vez que visitaba la tierra, ya había tenido más incidentes que lo obligaban a realizar pequeñas visitas y en aquellas ocasiones se topó con gente, incluso niños que lo miraban extrañados o se burlaban de su forma de vestir, y por eso los humanos no le agradaban.

—No me voy a burlar de ti, pienso que tu ropa es genial ¿Dónde la compraste?-

—Bueno yo…

—¡Himeno! —se oyó un grito cercano.

—¡Es mi papá! Me estaba escondiendo de él porque me comí el postre antes de la cena y me va a regañar —dijo Himeno jugando con su vestido—.Tengo que irme.

Hayate sintió un poco de tristeza, los humanos siempre eran así con él, primero se burlaban y luego desaparecían, por eso él solo tenía amigos en Leafania, amigos como él, nacidos como él.

—Mi nombre es Himeno —Dijo la niña tendiéndole la manita

—Hayate… —Dijo él un poco apenado tomando su mano.

—¿Vendrás mañana por aquí? Me imagino que vives cerca.

—¡Himeno! —se oía gritar a Kaoru a lo lejos

—Ven mañana a las 6 de la tarde, ven con tu mascota y juguemos, por favor.

Los ojos de Himeno brillaban radiantes de felicidad y emoción. Hayate se extrañó pero una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpecito.

—Lo… lo haré —le dijo sin pensar.

Himeno se echó a correr, dobló la esquina del parque y antes de desaparecer con su manita le dijo adiós a Hayate. El sol se puso a lo lejos y Hayate deseó poder encontrar un buen pretexto para salir del jardín de Leafe e ir a jugar con ese tulipán tan curioso al día siguiente.

.-.-.

Al día siguiente Hayate estaba muy ansioso, no se le ocurria ningún pretexto para ir nuevamente a la tierra y su única opción se estaba volviendo escapar.

Aún y dado que el día anterior nadie había sospechado de su desaparición ni le habían hecho preguntas, supuso que no tendrían por qué darse cuenta si se escabullía una vez más.

El jardín de Leafania era hermoso, lleno de creaturas y árboles extraños. Ese era su hogar, pero sentía que en ese lugar faltaba algo.

Los demás niños como el, futuros caballeros de Leafe se habían ido a patrullar diferentes puntos del jardín, pues era enorme. Hayate fue a buscar al Tyipi que Himeno había visto, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, parecía que la criatura también lo buscaba y que sabía que regresarían a ver a esa niña humana.

Tyipi revoloteaba alrededor de él mientras Hayate avanzaba dentro del bosque buscando un lugar seguro en donde abrir el portal que lo llevaría con Himeno; el niño se ocultó tras unos matorrales altos y activó el camino de luz. Segundos después él y Tyipi se encontraban en aquel parque donde Himeno los esperaba sentada en una banca.

—¡Hola Hayate! —saludó animada la pequeña.

—H-Hola —dijo él saliendo de entre los arbustos.

Al principio ninguno d elos dos hablaban ya que se limitaban a seguir el revoleteo de Tyipi pero después Himeno comenzó a contarle cosas de su familia, de su papá y mamá, su escuela, y sus pocos amigos. Hayate se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que los niños se burlaban de su cabello, al parecer los niños se burlaban de ambos

—Dicen que soy rara por el color de mis ojos y mi cabello

—Pero no tienen nada de raro, son bonitos.

—¿Tú crees?

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Himeno habló otro rato, hasta que comenzó a hacerle preguntas, que Hayate dudaba si contestar o no.

—Tú no eres de aquí verdad… ¿De dónde vienes?-

Hayate guardó silencio mientras una lucha en su interior comenzaba, si le contaba de donde venía probablemente si se burlaría o lo creería un loco, pero si no le decía no sabría que inventarle pues que él no conocía la ciudad ni las calles no se podía inventar una vida en la tierra porque no la conocía y no quería mentirle.

—Te he visto salir de un túnel de luz ¿Acaso vienes de la luna? —preguntó ella curiosa

Hayate decidió arriesgarse

—Vengo de un lugar llamado Leafania —dijo esperando a que Himeno soltara la carcajada.

—¿Y eso dónde está? Hayate debes contarme, ¿Cómo es? ¿Hay muchas flores? ¿Hay más de estas cositas que vuelan? —preguntó la niña con gran interés.

Himeno dijo aquello con tanta emoción que Hayate no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Entonces le explicó cómo era el jardín de Leafe, le contó que él cuando creciera un poco más seria un caballero que resguardara su tierra, le contó sobre los miles de Tyipis de colores y de sus demás compañeros.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Algún día, quizás cuando estemos más grandes, por ahora no se nos permite llevar a nadie.

Los pequeños siguieron platicando hasta que el sol se puso como el día anterior pintando el cielo de naranja; Hayate sabía que debía volver.

—Tengo que irme —dijo dando un salto para pararse

—Vendrás mañana ¿verdad?

Él solo sonrió y desapareció entre la luz junto con Tyipi.

Hayate llegó a Leafania y fue directo a la casa que tenían los caballeros en medio del jardín. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

—¿En dónde has estado? —dijo una voz acusadora detrás de él.

—Estaba entrenando —contestó el futuro caballero del viento con tranquilidad.

Sasame lo miró serio.

—Te estuvimos buscando parte de la tarde, pero no te encontramos.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Sabes que tenemos un deber, espero que no te metas en problemas Hayate.

El niño de cabello blanco salió de la habitación dejando a Hayate meditando "¿Se habría dado cuenta?" pensaba una y otra vez, pero se calmó diciéndose a sí mismo que de ser así se lo hubiera reclamado.

Aunque se sentía temeroso de algún castigo, Hayate era feliz yendo a visitar a Himeno, y si ya lo había hecho un par de veces, ¿qué más daba ir de nuevo?

.-.-.

—¿Qué haces hija? —La mamá de Himeno entró a la habitación de la niña, y la miraba esforzarse tallando un trocito de madera; cosa que le extrañó.

—Quiero darle algo a un amigo —Contestó Himeno mientras lijaba la madera

—¿Qué amigo Himeno?

—Se llama Hayate.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó divertida su mamá al ver la sonrisa d ela niña —. ¿Y de dónde es? —quizo saber ya que nunca la había oido hablar del tal Hayate.

La niña se detuvo a meditar por un instante y después prosiguió su labor.

—No puedo decírtelo mamá, lo siento, es un secreto —dijo fiel a su decisión.

Ella rió al ver a su pequeña tan seria y concentrada

— _cosas de niños_ —pensó.

—Bueno si no me vas a decir de donde es, déjame ayudarte, te puedes cortar.

—Está bien.

Ambas sonrieron. Al cabo de un par de horas terminaron el pequeño regalito. Himeno no quiso soltarlo, inclusive al meterse a la cama seguía contemplándolo, y poco a poco en la noche se fue quedando dormida con el trocito de madera en su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin cabeza de Tulipán presentó**


	2. Capítulo 2 Adiós

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos estan reservados por Junichi Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos Borrados<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Adiós.**

Himeno ya se había tardado en llegar; Hayate la esperó sentado en la banca que siempre ocupaban, se extrañó, nunca se tardaba tanto, ella era la primera en llegar. Pero esta vez no era así.

— _Debe haber pasado algo_ —pensó y con ello una angustia le llenó el pecho, ¿y si le había sucedido algo a ella en el trayecto?

Se mordió los labios, esta vez no disponía de tanto tiempo, dado que Sasame lo estaba vigilando más de cerca, no podía tardar mucho.

—A quien quiero engañar Tyipi —le dijo al animalito—. Ella no vendrá…

Algo oprimió su pecho, era una sensación nueva, desconocida; el niño nunca había sentido algo así… ¿Qué era?

—¡Hayate! —a la distancia Himeno apareció corriendo.

—Hi... Himeno.

—Corrí todo lo que pude, perdón si te hice esperar, pero es que… bueno, te traje algo dijo la niña sonrojándose y extendiendo las dos manos hacia él.

El peliazul se quedó viendo las manos de la niña perplejo…

—_¿Algo para mí?_ —pensó.

Hayate tomó lo que Himeno sostenia en sus manos. Ella le había hecho algo, especialmente para él.

—Me gustan mucho los Tulipanes y por eso lo hice, te recordará a mí.

—G-Gracias —dijo él con los ojitos iluminados, se sentía muy feliz.

De pronto, una luz brillante apareció frente a los dos niños. Himeno se colocó detrás de Hayate y él trataba de distinguir que era lo que iluminaba en esos momentos el parque.

Una figura pequeña salió de ese hueco, y cuando la luz desapareció un niño de cabello blanco se materializó ante sus ojos.

—Sa… Sasame —articuló Hayate

—¿Así que este es el lugar al que has estado viniendo? —preguntó el recién llegado a su compañero.

Hayate guardó silencio.

—Sabes que esto no está bien, tenemos prohibido venir a la tierra y peor aún hacer contacto con los humanos —dijo Sasame serio

De pronto él futuro caballero del viento reparó en la niña que estaba detrás de Hayate observando la conversación; se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—Claro, ahora entiendo. Si yo me encontrara con una niña tan bonita también seguiría viniendo a verla.

Sasame le tomó la mano a Himeno.

—Hola —dijo ella un poco desconcertada.

—Espero que la hayas pasado bien con Hayate, pero desgraciadamente el no volverá a verte —dijo el niño educadamente esbozando una mágica sonrisa

—¿Porque? —preguntó ella casi horrorizada

—Lo siento, pero ya no podrá venir.

Hayate apretó los puños pero permaneció sin decir nada. Lo sabía, estaba consciente de las reglas pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía ser así? Si Himeno era diferente.

—Hayate es mi amigo —dijo Himeno mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas.

En los ojos de Hayate también se asomaban las lágrimas, en una mezcla de coraje y dolor.

Sasame miró a Hayate, ambos niños eran tan diferentes, a pesar de que Hayate era más serio, Himeno había sacado su lado sensible y alegre; y a pesar de que Sasame era dulce, podía llegar a ser demasiado recto en su forma de actuar. No le gustaba que él o sus compañeros rompieran reglas.

—Tengo que borrarle la memoria, si se enteran en Leafania de que has tenido contacto con ella, tu y yo seremos castigados y no puedo asegurar que nada le pase a ella. Debemos irnos —conculyó el niño de cabello blanco.

—Hayate —dijo Himeno mientras le resbalaban unas silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas chapeadas. Su nariz estaba roja por el llanto.

—Cuidate mucho —le dijo el futuro caballero del viento con un hilo de voz; el niño de cabello negro y ojos azules trataba de ser fuerte, no quería quebrarse en ese momento aunque su corazón estaba hecho pedacitos.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo —agradeció la niña limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su bracito.

Él sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Siempre te recordaré —dijo Himeno. Pero Hayate sabía que eso sería imposible, después de que Sasame borrara sus recuerdos; cuando lo hicera, la suavidad y el revoloteo de Tyipi, las historias que compartieron; El tulipán de madera que ella talló con esmero y el mismo Hayate quedarían enterrados y todo sería como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Sasame tocó la frente de la niña; un pequeño resplandor iluminó el parquecito vacío. Himeno sólo sintió que su cuerpecito se llenaba con aquel cálido resplador, mientras el viento a lo lejos soplaba enardecido.

.-.-.

Los fuertes rayos del sol la despertaron ya que pegaban directamente en su rostro. Himeno parpadeó un poco confundida.

—Hola mi cielo —Saludó su mamá mientras besaba su frente.

—Hola mami —saludó ella.

—Ya has dormido demasiado por hoy, vamos levántate quiero que me ayudes a plantar en el jardín.

La niña obedeció y se frotó la cara.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo Hayate?-

—¿Qué amigo mamá? —preguntó la niña cofundida.

A lo cual su mamá aún mas desconcertada contestó:

—Al que ibas a ver al parque Himeno, al niño de quien me contaste.

—No sé de qué me hablas mamá… no sé quién es Hayate.

Himeno se levantó de la cama y corrió en dirección al baño. Su madre se quedó en medio de la habitación tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Quizás había vuelto a ocurrir; lo mas probable era que, ese niño se hubiera burlado de su hija como tantos más y por eso Himeno decidió no hablar más de el y borrarlo de su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin cabeza de Tulipán presentó**


	3. Capitulo 3 Calidez

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos estan reservados por Junichi Sato.

**Este capítulo contiene Spoilers del manga. No son muchos pero son algunas conversaciones, si no has leído el manga y no quieres saber que pasa no leas este capítulo y el siguiente.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos Borrados<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Calidez. **

El tiempo había pasado rápido desde aquella vez en que Himeno Awayuki se convirtió en Prétear.

Antes de conocer a los Leafe Knigths, la solitaria joven se sentía marchita, fuera de lugar.

Su vida no era exactamente un cuento de hadas; más bien era una novela dramática, parecidas a las que escribe su padre Kaoru Awayuki quien recientemente se había vuelto a casar con una adinerada viuda dueña de una empresa de cosméticos. La relación que Himeno llevaba con Natsue, su madrastra y sus hermanastras Mayune y Mawata no era del todo buena.

Al contrario de eso, la relación que ella tenía con los caballero de Leafe es muy estrecha. A pesar de que al principio la chica los creía unos locos miembros de un culto extraño, terminó por darse cuenta que lo que decían acerca de Prétear era verdad. Y desde entonces todos se volvieron amigos.

Los pequeños Shin, Hajime y Mannen, caballeros del hielo, el agua y las plantas respectivamente, eran muy cariñosos con ella; siempre andaban haciendo travesuras y destrozos en la mansión y suelen llamarla hermanita de cariño.

Kei, el caballero de la luz e informático es una persona muy inteligente y directa, pero a ella no le molesta en lo absoluto, aprecia su sinceridad;

Goh el caballero del fuego, es el divertido del grupo, siempre está haciendo reír a todos con sus ocurrencias, y cuando Himeno se siente triste o desganada le invita helado o algún postre en el café donde trabaja.

El caballero del sonido, Sasame es uno de los mejores amigos de la joven Awayuki, el siempre la escucha y le da consejos. De ser una persona normal Himeno cree que podría haber estudiado psicología y haberse vuelto muy famoso.

Y Hayate...

Himeno se detuvo en el balcón ante el pensamiento del caballero del viento. El cielo resplandecía con un azul intenso y de pronto el viento comenzó a mecer suavemente su cabello.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al sentirse envuelta por la brisa.

Hayate el caballero del viento… cada vez que la toma en sus brazos para protegerla algo extraño se apodera de su cuerpo; es como si éste reconociera aquella sensación, como si ya hubiera sentido su cercanía años atrás. Pero es absurdo ya que ambos se conocieron a partir de que Himeno se convirtió en Prétear, antes de eso jamás lo había visto.

Aun recordaba la primera vez en que Hayate la salvó…

_Himeno había salido de compras después de la escuela con su mejor amiga desde la secundaria Yayoi. Las dos chicas caminaban por el centro de la ciudad cuando la pelirosa percibió algo extraño en el ambiente, una semilla de Saihi estaba absorbiendo el Leafe de las personas._

— ¡Yayoi! —gritó ella aterrada mientras observaba como su amiga y la gente que estaba cerca del lugar caía desmayada al suelo. Era como si algo la absorbiera a un profundo hoyo negro.

_— ¿Qué? Mi fuerza se me escapa_ —pensó y sintió como su cuerpo que iba debilitándose caía al suelo. De pronto algo la envolvió con delicadeza—. Viento…—susurró Himeno inconsciente y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon antes de que se derrumbara.

_— Esta calidez —pensó—. Yo conozco esta sensación…_

— Himeno —dijo Hayate y ella abrió los ojos ante su llamado.

— El azul de sus ojos como el azul profundo del cielo —lo miró embelesada porque sabía que esa sensación no era nueva pero ¿porqué?

— Himeno ¡oye! —gritó el caballero haciéndola reaccionar— ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas me vas a abrazar? —dijo sonrojado.

Cuando Himeno se dio cuenta, se encontraba abrazada con fuerza al pecho del chico y los demás caballeros que los rodeaban les lanzaban miraban entre confusión y divertidas.

Y lo único que Himeno pudo hacer fue golpear a Hayate.

.-.-.

— Himeno…

— H-Hayate _—_exclamó sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre. Con razón el viento había soplado hacía unos instantes, él estaba cerca.

— ¿Estas espiándome o que? —interrogó nerviosa ante la mirada del Caballero del viento.

— Nadie te espía cabeza de Tulipán. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso Hayate al verla mas distraída de lo común.

— Sólo estoy regando las plantas de mamá... la extraño —contestó Himeno cortando la maleza que le había salido a la maceta.

Hayate observó la expresión melancólica de Himeno; siempre que ella hablaba de su mamá su semblante lleno de vida cambiaba por completo.

—Estoy seguro de que tu mamá estaría orgullosa de ti —dijo Hayate con una amplia sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

_—Esos ojos azul prfundo como el cielo… su sonrisa, estoy segura de haberlo visto antes… _—pensó

Al verlo sonreir de esa forma aquella sensación regresó y de pronto Himeno recordó una vez en la que se sintió de la misma forma que en esos momentos…

_Sasame se había puesto débil en ese entonces ya que había estado utilizando su poder para encontrar semillas de Saihi. Dado a ese hecho Sasame y Kei le habían pedido a Hayate que cuidara de Himeno, cosa que aceptó a regañadientes._

_—Eso ocurre algunas veces, creo que se le llama autointoxicación —comentó Hayate_

_—El va a mejorar? —preguntó Himeno agobiada._

_—Si_

_—¡Gracias al cielo! —dijo ella mostrando su sonrisa, alegre._

_Hayate la observó sonreir y él hizo lo mismo contagiado de su alegría. Era hermosa verla contenta,_

_—Wow… —pensó la chica al ver la expresión del ojiazul—. No sabia que Hayate podía sonreir así… ¿Huh? Por alguna razón… he sentido esto antes. Y sin pensar le dijo: _

_— ¿Nos conocemos? Quiero decir… ¿Antes de ser Prétear?_

_— ¿Huh? —exclamó él mientras examinaba el rostro de Himeno… Ahora que lo mencionaba en realidad él…_

_Pero en ese momento y antes de que Hayate pudiera contestar Yayoi los interrumpió abruptamente. _

_—Himeno parece que estas coqueteando —dijo burlona la chica de lentes._

Nunca retomaron el tema, ya que a los dos se les había olvidado esa conversación, hasta hacía unos instantes donde Himeno recordó al ver su sonrisa.

—Hayate…

—¿Qué sucede?

Himeno se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. No quería que Hayate pensara que estaba loca pero quería aclarar esa sensación de cuando pasaba tiempo junto a él.

No era que se sintiera mal; al contrario Hayate era una persona especial para ella aunque toda la vida se la pasaran discutiendo, sabía perfectamente que había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él, los cuales quizás nunca llegaría a confesárselos.

—Yo… bueno, umm ¿recuerdas la vez que te pregunté si nos conocíamos de antes?

Hayate asintió.

—Aunque no entendí por qué lo preguntas si nosotros nos conocemos desde que tú te volviste Prétear.

—Es que cada vez que estamos juntos, cuando hablamos, cuando me has salvado y protegido —un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada—, siento algo extraño es como si reconociera tu calidez, cuando sonríes es como si años atrás ya hubiera visto tu expresión y tus ojos…—susurró Himeno sin darse cuenta del todo de lo que estaba diciendo—. De un azul profundo como el cielo…

—Hime… no —susurró el abriendo sus ojos de par en par. En cierta forma entendía sus palabras porque cuando ella sonreía, incluso su expresión triste le resultaban conocidas, pero siempre había pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Jeje —rió nerviosa frotándose la cabeza—. Puede que sólo sean tonterías mías, discúlpame por estas cosas.

—Eres rara y es posible que eso sea porque tienes cabeza de tulipán —ambos rieron. Hayate no pudo decir nada ante el comentario de Himeno porque no tenía explicación.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo Hayate —agradeció. Ante la frase él enmudeció. Alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo alguien le dijo algo parecido. Lo único que recordaba de aquella vez eran ojos de una niña que chispeaban de felicidad—. Debo ir a ver a mi padre, nos vemos luego.

—¿Acaso ella…? —Hayate se quedó parado viendo como Himeno atravesaba el cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Estaba confundido.

.-.-.

Esa misma tarde Hayate acudió a Leafania para ver cómo se encontraba Sasame quien aún estaba en cama y un poco débil. Cuando estuvieron a solas, le contó lo sucedido con Himeno.

—Es extraño que ella sienta eso cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, pero más extraño aún es que yo siento algo parecido, desde que la vi.

Sasame sonrió.

—Tú la amas ¿no es verdad?

Hayate guardó silencio y desvió la mirada hacia sus pies. El locutor sonrió triunfal, puesto que él siempre había seguido la filosofía que rezaba "el que calla, otorga".

—Estaba esperando este momento, a que admitieras tus sentimientos. Nunca pensé que la hubieras olvidado porque te dolió mucho su separación —dijo Sasame mirando a Hayate quien ahora estaba más que confundido.

—¿De qué rayos estas…?

—¿Se lo dirás? —interrumpió el caballero del sonido

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sientes.

Hayate guardó silencio meditando sus palabras.

—Si lo hago, ella quizás me deje de hablar —concluyó.

—O quizás te corresponda —completó.

—No digas tonterías.

—Me sorprendes Hayate, pareciera que no te das cuenta de nada —dijo divertido su compañero.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué tratas de decir? —pidió el caballero del viento comenzándose a molestar por la sonrisa de burla que Sasame tenía en la cara.

—Creo que bastará con que veas esto…

Sasame alargó su mano hacia el buró que estaba al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó algo que Hayte no alcanzó a ver.

—Pero antes, Hayate —dijo Sasame serio llamando su atención—. Nunca quise entrometerme ni estropear las cosas pero, si nuestros superiores se daban cuenta de que estabas teniendo contacto con una humana, de que te habías escapado de Leafania, el castigo mayor no sería para nosotros sino para ella así que te pido perdón.

Sasame alargó el objeto y Hayate lo tomó, era un tulipán de madera torpemente tallado.

En ese momento la vocecita de la niña que él había conocido resonó en su cabeza:

_—__Me gustan mucho los Tulipanes y por eso lo hice, te recordará a mí _—Hayate recordó los ojitos chispeantes de la niñay su cabello de color rojo que parecía un tulipan a juego con su vestido. Ahora entendía porque Sasame le estaba pidiendo disculpas; aquella vez lo descubrió yendo en las tardes a ver a la niña y entoncés le borró la memoria por seguiridad de ella misma.

—Ella… Himeno es…

Sasame asintió.

—Si ella reconoce este tulipan querrá decir que… —dijo Hayate descifrando el plan de Sasame.

—Que lo que siente por ti ha superado la magia misma con la que hace 12 años borré su memoria.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin cabeza de Tulipán presentó**


	4. Capítulo 4 Epílogo, El Mundo Gira

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos estan reservados por Junichi Sato.

**Cambio de narración a primera persona. Lo hice así (y créanme que no acostumbro) porque quería que fuera más profundo debido a que contiene partes del manga que están al punto de vista de Himeno.**

**Hay pequeños Spoilers del manga. Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos Borrados<strong>

**Capítulo 4:** Epílogo, El Mundo Gira.

Tomé aquella figura de madera entre mis manos, estaba torpemente tallada, pero el Tulipan era bonito; Hayate sonrió al ver mi expresión de asombro, fue entonces cuando comprobé que tenía razón sobre la sensación en mi pecho, cuando pude recordar…

_—Mamá… mamá —dije lloriquendo al ver que me había alejado demasiado de donde ellos estaban y había terminado por perderlos de vista. —¿Dónde estas?_

_Las lágrimas llenaron mis pequeños ojos, me sentí angustiada ya que no conocia muy bien el camino de regreso a casa._

_—¿Quién eres? ¿estás perdida? —dijo una voz detrás de mi. Un niño de cabello negro me miraba extrañado._

_—Yo… perdí a mis padres no sé donde estan —contesté aun llorando._

_—Vamos te ayudaré a buscarlos. Sube te llevaré —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y me subí en su espalda; caminamos por un rato en silencio, el viento de esa vez era fresco y agradable al igual que ese niño._

_—¡Himeno! —oí gritar a lo lejos_

_—¡Papá! —grité bajándome de la espalda del niño y corrí a reunirme con mis padres._

_Voltee a verlo, me miraba con sus ojos azules profundos y sonreía._

La vida es como un anillo siempre dando vueltas, si nos vamos volvemos al otro lado… incluso si las personas mueren no desaparecen. Para proteger ese anillo es que existimos.

Yo… yo conozco a ese niño… con ojos de color azul tan profundos como el cielo. Era feliz aquel dia con el cielo azul. Lo recuerdo tan bien que me entristece. Lo conozco, sé quien es…

Lo sé porque ahora recuerdo lo que en algunas ocasiones nos dijimos:

.

_—__¿Eres dueño de esta cosilla tan bonita? _

_—__Algo así _

_—__Waaa es tan suave… _

.

_—__Dicen que soy rara por el color de mis ojos y mi cabello_

_—__Pero no tienen nada de raro, son bonitos._

.

_—__Vengo de un lugar llamado Leafania_

_ ._

_—Tengo que __borrarle la memoria, si se enteran en Leafania de que has tenido contacto con ella, tú y yo seremos castigados y no puedo asegurar que nada le pase a ella._

_ ._

_—Gracias por ser mi amigo_

_—Cuidate mucho…_

_.-.-._

Estoy durmiendo en medio de la blanca y pura nieve que cae suavemente hacia el mundo.

Estoy durmiendo.

—Hime… no —susurra alguien a lo lejos

Alguien está llamándome…

—¿Himeno?

Él tiene los ojos de color azul profundos como el cielo.

Abro mis ojos… él toma mi mano y me envuelve en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, hasta que sus cálidos labios encuentran los mios.

De pronto el viento sopla fresco y agradable, acaricia mi cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin cabeza de Tulipán presentó**


End file.
